clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler/Archive 4
Fourth talk page. Please leave a message below. Example An example post. --UserName RAWR! FIRST! Lol sorry I had to do that haha! Thank you for moving the user talk pages! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Okay, I will be sure to do that. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) (: Hello! Thank you for the kind message. My friend helped me with my page with some things, but I'm starting to get used to it now haha. I'm hoping to become more advanced at this, like you are. Your page is awesome! Have a nice day. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 19:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Test Making Sure Talk page works correctly. This is a Monthly/Weekly Test. --[[user:SeahorseTest|''SeahorseTest]] The Test Account of Seahorseuler 23:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Balloon You're wondering where to get the balloon? Get it in the Penguin Style catalog! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Salt u tube RAWR! Thank you for your comment Seahorse. I am not exactly done with my essay and I would like to continue improving it. Are there any ways you believe I can improve it? Thank you. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! I added your link. I am glad that both you and Hat Pop agree with it in some sort of way. I would like to create a policy on "how to quit" one day. We won't probably take care of it soon though since a lot of things are going on. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Problem Dear Seahorseruler, I'm having some problems with my shoutbox, everytime i type in a message (example : hello), i got linked to the same page, but the URL (link) is different, take this wikia's main page as an example. When I send hello, the link turns into clubpenguin.wikia.com/Club Penguin Wiki+message=hello , do you know what's wrong ? Oh i cleared me cache and it is fixed, sorry to bother you. Roozie An user named "Roozie1" has been moving Ced1214's pages. '''Example:' 09:10, 15 August 2009 Roozie1 (Talk | contribs) moved User talk:Ced1214/wuzzup to Talk:Hi/wuzzup ‎ (hate move) (revert) Upgrader 14:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Copyed from your Policy Page *Okay, I think it's sort of a good idea, but it may have some downsides. No offence, but you're going way over the edge. I'm not saying you're abusive and god knows you aren't abusive, but you're going over with power. I know you just want to make the wiki better, but you're changing too many things at a time! You have great ideas, but we can't use them all. Hat, BJ, and I are webmaster, this is sort of our job. I don't want your ideas to stop, I just want you to slow down a bit. Okay? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ? Why are you deleting it? I had to click the "Recreate" button when I finished! Don't delete it! I never said you couldn't keep it! I never said it was bad! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ... Where is the "vote" you're talking about when reverting my edit to Template:Archive? I have heard about this but I can't find the link. Please give me the link. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Thanks Ok, thanks! Plus, in return, I know a signature trick. Ever wonder how I put my sig without the date? Put ~~~ instead of 4 ~'s. It makes.... Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Thanks again! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Listen I WAS hacked because i was at a restraunt when it happened! [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Party Hi Sea I Was In Your Party But I Dont Know How To Take The Award Can You Please Give ItTo Me At My Talk? Well And Sorry But I Think That Your Party Wasnt Really Good... Cause Nobady Said Hi To Me OrTalked To Me!!! Do You Know How It Felt So I Wanted To Say You That, And We Did Not Made A Thing... Umm I Had To Go Before Cause My Computer Turned Off Thats Why Umm So I Hope You Had A Great Party!!! And That Next Year You Feel More Happy That These Year. Well Bye!!! Merbat Ur award! Can U plz put the party award on my page for me? I dunno how to do it, well Thx! -Brookelas umm Why can't you block wompus and iamred?Minisure25 01:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Party video It should be up today/tomarrow! ~Teltu Here's The party vid Here's your gift! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeJQAF82B-8 Ahem Liar! You lied to me! '''AGAIN!' You told me I didn't miss any of your party! Take a look! I saw the video! Thanks for lying to me once again. Why did you? Eh? Answer me on my talk...Okay! Yeah! I'm a hot head! I get angry when people lie to me! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 03:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Great I just caused more trouble. Wikia hates me. ~Teltu Party pics I took some pics from your party. I couldn't upload them now, but I'll upload them tomorrow. ;) --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|''Face the day with me]] 03:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Salteroi's messages I did NOT bully salteroi, its more like he bullied me! He sent death threats, swore on my wiki, and cussed on my xat! My wiki shout box 4:09 You think I care? 4:09 ... CARE!? 4:09 ... XD you suck! 4:09 ... Tit kid! 4:11 stop... 4:11 * Salteroi says stop being gay Red 4:29 STOP 4:30 go do your mom 5:32 Fine im gonna ban you! 5:33 I dont care, i hate this crap! See? Think before you speak! '''''Iamred Is Cool! Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC)